Second Chances
by faberrynewbie
Summary: This is a Faberry AU one-shot. Quinn Fabray is writing an entry telling people about her love life with the one and only Rachel Berry. It's not my best, but give it a chance, yeah? Also give it reviews. Xx


**_This is what happens when I can't sleep at 3 am._**

**_This is a one-shot which mostly tells us about how Quinn feels about what happened between her and Rachel, their first meeting, their first date, and their break-up. The ending's quite blurry, but I'm kind of satisfied with how it turned out. To me this story is kind of like Quinn writing a chapter about her love life, but I don't know._**

**_Leaving some reviews would be nice, so, please review._**

**_Thank you for giving this a chance! Xx_**

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I'm not a smart person, but trust me when I say nothing is predictable when it comes to love. Sometimes I don't even know how to differ love from hurt.

For the ones who believe in fairy tales, romantic movie or novels, love becomes a beautiful idea planted inside their mind, something about happily ever after. It gives them hope that they'd find the one, get married, have children, grow old, have grandchildren, and die together in happiness. For the ones who don't, well, love is kind of an abstract idea. They long to find love, yet they don't seem to believe that it is real. Maybe they do, but there's something about love that appears magical to them. And by magical, they mean unreal. Which team are you on?

Me? I don't believe in any of those. Well, at least I didn't, but then I did, and now I'm not so sure anymore. There were times when I'd wake up with a smile on my face, like a real genuine smile. Then, there were times when I felt like my heart is full of love that it could explode and I'd die a happy girl. There were times when I'd sing loudly just because I feel happy. There were times when I thought I was already in Heaven of happiness. All of these were caused by one girl. Amazing, right? She's the one that put that smile on my face, the one that sang with me even though my voice was off-tune, the one that makes me happy, and on top of all that, she's the one that I loved (love).

Let me tell you a story about this girl who changed my world. It all started a year ago when I was working as a waitress at a cafe in New York. I had been working there for a few months and every Friday we always had a singer or a band coming in to perform. Well, this one Friday, a singer came in to perform. Just a singer, I thought, and so I went on with my work and served my tables. My shift ended just as she was about to perform. I stayed, I didn't know why, I just did. So, I sat at a table in the corner. She introduced herself shyly, Rachel Berry was her name, she said. Then, she started singing and in that moment I swore I've never heard a better voice than hers. It was soft, sexy, and everything that was perfect in a voice. I can't help but stare at this amazing girl on that stage. She was my only focus at that moment. She went singing a song, then another, and another, and another. I didn't care how many songs she sung. All I knew was that I had to meet this girl. After she finished, I went straight to her. I still remember that day when I first met her perfectly, and I can't forget our first words.

"Rachel Berry, right? I'm Quinn. Quinn Fabray. Can I buy you a beer, perhaps?"

"Well, honestly I was thinking of buying you a beer, but you offered first so I guess it's on you."

"I don't mind at all, but a question first. How did you wanna buy me a beer when you've never even met me?"

"I always appreciate my secret admirers. Lead the way, Ms. Fabray."

"Aye aye captain!" I said playfully.

You probably are guessing how that night passed. We went to get a drink, had a great time, asked for numbers, and promised another date. To all of you who predict that, you're all a believer in romantic movies, but let me tell you something, you're wrong. Well, half wrong. We did go drink and we did have a great time, but we didn't ask for numbers and we didn't promise another date. We went back to my apartment and had sex. Yes. Come on! Don't be disappointed about this cause I wasn't! The sex was great, no, scratch that, it was amazing, but in the morning when I woke up, she was already gone. I woke up to find a note on my bedside table : **'Last night was amazing. Gotta run. We'll meet again soon if it's according to script. -Rachel'** I didn't think much of it cause I felt like maybe it's just sex, nothing more. And come on, you're telling me that life had scripts, who are you kidding? Life's nothing like a movie, especially a romantic one.

That day I went to work like usual, the pays are higher at weekends and I had nothing to do, so I worked. At my shift, I served a lot of people, but there was one person I never thought I'd serve. Yes, it was her. Rachel Berry was waiting to be served by me. No dirty thoughts, people. So I went to her and she ordered.

"Before you go again, would you maybe want to go out with me?" I asked.

"You mean like out on a date?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Okay. When?" She smiles. Okay. That was the sweetest smile I've ever seen in my entire life.

"When? Wow. Um, what about later? I'll finish my shift at 5 and then I'll take you out. On a date."

"Here's my address, Quinn. You can pick me up at 6." She wrote on a tissue and gave it to me. Movie scene much? No. Totally coincidence.

"6 sharp it is. Thanks." I replied smiling sheepishly.

I finished my shift and went home. I wore a plaid shirt, black jeans and my favorite red sneakers, and planned a perfect first date. I went to her address. When I arrived, it was still 10 minutes till 6. So I waited outside, but not long after that, the door was opened.

"You're early." She stated from behind the door.

"I'll wait for you, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." I saw that she was wearing a dress and a pair of high heels was in her hand.

"So, um, can you not wear a dress and high heels?"

"Are you taking me out on a date or what?" She asked playfully.

"It's a date, I promise." We laughed and she went inside again to change. She came out wearing a sweatshirt, a pair of jeans, and red sneakers. What a coincidence that we're both wearing sneakers. Coincidence!

I grabbed her hand and led the way back to my apartment.

"Are you kidding me? This is your apartment!" She exclaimed.

"Just go in." I told her.

My apartment was decorated red roses. There were 25 of them. I counted.

"There are 25 red roses here. 24 roses mean that I can't get you off my mind." I explained.

"What about the other one?" She asked, taking one rose in her hand.

"One rose means love at-"

"First sight." She finished for me.

I know I said I wasn't the one to believe in movie or novel scenes, but as I've told you before, this girl changed me. So, yeah, let's continue.

"Dinner's this way, Ms. Berry." I said to her. I motioned to the couch and Chinese take-outs were on the table.

"Fancy." She commented playfully.

"Only for the most beautiful girl in the world." She blushed! I repeat, she blushed! Damn! That's the cutest face I've ever seen in my entire life. Anyway, we started eating and I turned on the TV.

"20 questions." I blurted.

"You totally planned this, didn't you?" She smiled and I did, too.

"I'll go first. Favorite color?" I asked.

"Pink. You?"

"Baby blue."

"Okay. Favorite song?"

"I'll Stand By You by The Pretenders. What about you?"

"Defying Gravity by Idina Menzel."

"Seriously? Okay. Favorite singer?"

"Mine is Barbra Streisand. Yours?"

"You."

"What a surprise." She said sarcastically. "My turn. Do you always have sex with girls that you just met?"

"What? No. Of course not."

"Good cause I don't either."

"Do you want to go on another date with me?" I looked at her.

"Yes." She smiled shyly.

"Good cause we're leaving now. Come on." I passed her jacket and put on mine. I remembered her saying something like, "It wasn't even 20 questions!" But anyway we walked to the park near my apartment. When we got to the park, we played on the swing set, see-saw, and slides. Suddenly, it rained. This is like a perfect movie scene. I didn't plan this, but then I grabbed her hand and asked her to dance with me. We danced in the rain, not caring even a bit about out wet hair and clothes. We ran home laughing. When we were back home, both of us were shivering so I got her some of my clothes and changed my wet clothes as well. That night, we slept in one bed. We didn't have sex, we were just wrapped around each other, and somehow it was more than enough.

Our next date was a perfect candle light dinner at her favorite restaurant that she mentioned once. I sent her red roses the next day. Soon enough, we had a date again. That time, we went to a local sushi bar near her place. When she performed, I went to watch her. When I was working, she'd come surprising me by singing a song. I was falling in love, and I could tell she was, too. It felt like a whole lots of dates before I finally asked her to be my girlfriend, and she said yes. We were officially a couple. Yay!

We were going strong for a year. It was the best year of my life, still is. I got to spend a whole year with the girl I loved very much. We said I love you to each other, we made love, we laughed at our cheesy jokes, we took pictures of each other, we celebrated every month-versarry, we gave surprises, we talked about our day, we ate together, we practically lived together, bottom line we were the couple in romantic movies and novels and fairy tales that I didn't believe in, but Rachel proved me otherwise and I started believing in those.

It was after 1 year 3 months and 14 days that we had our first real fight as a couple. We fought, but our fights used to be about small things and quickly forgotten by the time next day came. This. This time was different. It's hard to find the silver lining in this fight. Sadly, the cause of it was me. I got a job promotion to be a restaurant manager in Los Angeles. Rachel was a New Yorker. She lived for the city's spirit. There was no way she could move to LA, but this opportunity. It's an opportunity of a lifetime. It only comes once in your life. I didn't believe in long distance relationship. With a heavy heart, we broke up. Well. I broke up with her. It was a horrible and messy break up. She screamed and hit me, and I just stood there telling myself that I deserved it, that I was the one ruining our relationship. I tried explaining to her. God, I really tried. It took a while before she finally calmed down. She hugged me and cried on my shoulder. We kissed. I wanted to kiss her forever if I could, but then a decision was already made. She told me she hated me, but she also said she loved me. All I said was goodbye.

When I got to LA, I cut off all contacts with her. Emails, numbers, everything was changed. Still she was everywhere in my mind. I couldn't move on. When I saw a theatre or a singer, my mind automatically went back to her. When I saw red roses, they made me think of sending them to her. When it rained, I wanted to dance with her again. When I woke up, my hands reached to an empty space beside me, but then, again, it was all my fault.

It took me 7 months to finally gave up and went back to New York. I went back to that cafe I used to work at, and worked back there again. It was until Friday that a singer performed. And guess who it was? Yes. Rachel Berry was up on that stage. She was even more breathtaking than I remembered. Our eyes met. Yeah, say what you want about it being like a movie scene. I don't care about movies or novels. I've got my own love story here. A story which didn't have an ending yet. I met her when she was finished performing.

"Rachel Berry, right?" I saw her eyes. All emotions were mixed up in there, but all I saw was hurt. Pure hurt. She walked and slapped me. It hurt, though it was nothing compared to hers.

"I'm sorry." I apologized simply.

"Do you even know what you're sorry for?" She asked me.

"I'm sorry for leaving you." I answered.

"You know, Quinn. If I were you, I wouldn't be sorry for that."

"Then what would you be sorry for?"

"I'd be sorry for giving up before even trying." She walked out passing me. She didn't even turn around for a second glance. She just kept on walking and walking. Well, it was my fault after all.

That happened 4 years ago, and here I am writing this for you to read.

Love is not always like what you watch in movies or read in books. Love is complicated. It's hard and confusing. Love is a happy thing for some people, yet a sad thing for some. It can drive you crazy. It can change you. One sure thing about love: it hurts, but on top of all that, love is forgiving. It's kind and patient. It's because of love that people get second chances.

P. S. Rachel Berry is now Rachel Berry-Fabray.


End file.
